


Last Kiss

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont wanna spoil it with the summary... just it has angst.. if u can deal with that... go ahead and read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Taylor Swift's Last Kiss, so u should most probably listen to it once before reading this, or play it on repeat while reading this...

This could only happen to Nico. Of course. Why would he think his luck would change? He was destined to be sad throughout his life.   
People would have disagreed earlier, but not anymore. Will would have disagreed earlier, but not anymore.  
He wasn’t alive to disagree with him anymore. No one was there to disagree anymore.   
He didn’t blame Will for dying or what he did after he died, he blamed himself, to think up a fantasy where he could live forever with Will.  
He was currently in his cabin, clutching the photos of himself and Will from their first date. Will had taken him to an amusement park, where they had gone to a photo booth and took dorky pictures along with him. He had later framed the photos and gifted them to Nico on their 1 year anniversary.   
Tears streamed down his face, as the memories of the past week came rushing back to him.   
How Nico had asked him to promise that they would come out of this battle alive. How they had shared a kiss before jumping into battle, Nico rushing towards the monsters, trying to protect the younger campers, and Will had rushed to take the injured to the infirmary. How Nico had been surrounded within a couple of minutes, and he was able to kill half of them, before a manticore had decided to put his tail through Nico’s body. How Will figured out what was about to happen, and had jumped in front of Nico, protecting him with his body. How Nico had let loose a guttural cry, letting his powers flow through his body, destroying all the monsters within his range. How the last words that had slipped from Will’s mouth were I love you. How he had rushed him to the infirmary, even though his life force had already vanished on the way. How he had sat with him nearby, touching his face, playing with his hair, hoping, no, knowing that he was just asleep. How he had spent hours singing. No one had come anywhere near them. Will’s siblings had arrived, had kissed the top of his head, and had watched from a distance. No one dared come close to the son of hades. Percy and Jason, and other had come to take him back to his cabin to get him to go back to sleep, but he had just glared at them, and instead, laid down next to Will, cuddling his boyfriend, close to his heart. Except his heart wasn’t beating. He was forced to accept the fact that Will was not going to come back to him. Still he pulled him close to his body, not letting him go. When he had woke up, he had turned to kiss him, but his body had stiffened. It was not a nightmare after all. When he had realized what his next best step was.  
He had shadow travelled to the underworld, walking into Elysium. He was directed to where Will was staying. He had knocked, hoping that Will would be glad to see him. Except he wasn’t. He was met with cold eyes.   
“Will?”  
“What are you doing here?” was the answer he had received. And in a voice he had never expected from Will. It was his worst nightmare come alive.  
“I… I came to see you sunshine.”  
“There is no need for that. Look, to be honest with you, I was just playing around with you, I didn’t love you, and me saving you was just my doctor’s side acting up. You do know how I get when I see someone in trouble, but what we had was nothing. I’m sorry, but you aren’t really the kind of guy I would go after.” Will had said while shrugging, like it was something which didn’t matter to him much.  
Nico didn’t even have it in him to punch him in the face.  
“Are... Are you sure? I mean you are not kidding right?” Nico’s voice had cracked and he was extremely vulnerable at that moment.   
“Do I look like I am kidding?” Will had said, and then shut the door on Nico’s face with a finality that meant that he was not welcome here.   
Nico had stood there for hours before shadow travelling up. He had taken care of Will’s funeral, and then had disappeared into his cabin not to come out for weeks.  
He hadn’t eaten since Will’s death, nor did he want to eat.  
He had tried to contact Lee, Michael and his other friends trying to ask them about how Will was coping up, they had all said that he was fine, moving along in his life, no one was judging him there and he was finally happy.  
He had nodded and had let them go. He had then gone back to clutching his photos. He had visited Will’s cabin and had brought all of his hoddies with him, wearing them on a daily basis. He had it still smelt like Will, and that gave him comfort. And after all, Will did die wearing his hoddie, so he just kinda had to get back to him in some way or another. So hoddies it was.  
He ends up getting reckless, after all he didn’t have anyone left in his life that mattered to him as much as Will did, and so, he really didn’t give a dam right now. He started going in the forest to fight monsters on a daily basis. He just woke up, fought with monsters, came back and slept in the night, and did the same thing the other day. His friends were worried, but thought that he would get better with time, so they left him to his devices.   
His anger was the only thing fuelling him right now. Then one day, he gets attacked by a horde of monsters. He overuses his powers, and since he hadn’t been eating for almost a week, he started fading.  
When he reaches Elysium, though he wasn’t expecting any kind of a welcome, what he does receive is a punch from Will. On his face. And it hurt.


	2. Last Kiss - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man... people kept asking me for this, and tbh, i couldn't let this go so easily. i had already written this down, no i am not being mean, i am just trying to follow the footsteps of Uncle Rick. Anyways, Part 2 of the Last Kiss. tell me whether u like it, love it, hate it down below in the comments, and click the thumbs up button if a loved it... Peace ~DG

man... people kept asking me for this, and tbh, i couldn't let this go so easily. i had already written this down, no i am not being mean, i am just trying to follow the footsteps of Uncle Rick. Anyways, Part 2 of the Last Kiss. tell me whether u like it, love it, hate it down below in the comments, and click the thumbs up button if a loved it... Peace ~DG  
Part 2  
Will was devastated. He had promised Nico that he would come back alive. But he obviously couldn’t let the manticore kill his baby. He had done the one logical thing that had come to his mind. He jumped in front of the manticore.   
And he did not regret it. Even for a single moment. He felt Nico holding onto him, he heard his cry, which made his heart ache. He felt Nico’s powers taking over, and he tried to stop him, but he couldn’t move. He felt his life force leaving him, and with his final strength, mumbled out the words, “I love you”.   
He saw Thanatos, coming to take him away. And he did not struggle.   
He was taken away for judgement, and had been given a house in Elysium. He was welcomed by his siblings, and watching Lee and Michael after years, just broke him down. He had rushed forward and had started crying; telling them how much he had missed them and how much he loved them.  
After a long while, he went back to his house. And apparently, they had a television, which could show them all that was going on above. So naturally he had wanted to see what was going on with Nico. How he was dealing with his death. And what he saw broke him.   
He saw Nico, playing with his hair, and singing to him, pretending that he was asleep. He had glared at anyone who had tried to take him away from his body. Finally as night came in, Nico had climbed up with Will, and had pulled him as close as possible. He had kissed him on the top of his head, and had held him close.  
Will realized he had been crying all the while. He missed his death boy. A lot. When morning had come, Nico had woke up and had turned to kiss him, only to realize that Will was dead. He watched as Nico got a glint in his eyes. He did not want to see that glint. He knew what it meant. Of course he did. He was Nico’s boyfriend. He loved him. He knew what went on in his mind even if he said that everything was perfect. So he decided something. Something that would break his Death boy’s heart enough that he wouldn’t come back here.  
And he was right about that glint, cause moments later there was a knock on his door. He got up, ready to put his plan into action even if it broke his heart into pieces for doing what he was about to do. He steeled his nerves and opened the door.  
“Will?” He asked, when he was met with a blank and cold stare.  
“What are you doing here?” He had asked. And he had seen Nico’s smile drop, as he saw a Will that he had never seen before.  
“I… I came to see you sunshine.” And I am so glad you did. I seriously want to hug you and kiss you right now. I can’t do this. No I have to do this. This is so unfair.  
“There is no need for that. Look, to be honest with you, I was just playing around with you, I didn’t love you, and me saving you was just my doctor’s side acting up. You do know how I get when I see someone in trouble, but what we had was nothing. I’m sorry, but you aren’t really the kind of guy I would go after.” Why is he doing this? Oh right, cause he loved this boy. And he couldn’t lose him.   
“Are... Are you sure? I mean you are not kidding right?” his voice was cracked and he was extremely vulnerable at that moment. Will’s heart was slowly breaking into pieces, but he had to do this. He was breaking every promise he had ever made to Nico. He had promised him that Nico would never be sad because of him. And now he was walking all over his heart.  
“Do I look like I am kidding?” Will had asked and had shut the door on Nico’s face. He couldn’t do this anymore. Couldn’t see that look on Nico’s face any longer.  
He ran upstairs, and had collapsed on his bed, breaking down. He watched as Nico stood there for hours before shadow travelling back to his cabin. It took everything in him to not go after him. He went out, and saw Lee, Michael, Silena, Charles and the others looking at him. He had rushed forward, and Silena had hugged him, trying to calm him down.  
“I… I just lied to him. I told him I didn’t care… I promised that I would never hurt him, and I hurt him in the most horrible way… I … I …” he broke down, his words turned to mumbles. He kept mumbling words and cried till he fell asleep. Lee and Michael carried him upstairs to his room, and stayed with him throughout the night.  
When Will woke up the next day, he went downstairs, and sat in front of the TV. Silena brought him some breakfast, and held his hand throughout the breakfast. He started laughing hysterically when Nico had barged into his cabin, demanding all of Will’s hoddies, saying that it smelt like Will. He said since Will died wearing his hoodie, he said it was payback. Silena had forced him to sleep after that.  
In the evening, he saw, Silena, Charles, Lee and Michael, disappear in front of him. He knew Nico must have summoned them. And they knew what to say to Nico.  
But what he saw next day, angered him so much, he wanted to kill that son of hades with his own hands. He could have done anything from punching him in his face to go to the arena to fight off dummies to release his anger. But what does that idiot do?   
He goes into the godsdam forest to fight off monsters. Omgs! That idiotic idiotic idiot!!! It would not take much time before he comes down. Here. And all he did to prevent that goes to hades. (No pun intended)  
He sits with bated breath every day. He watches Nico not eat anything. And he hopes his anger dissipates soon. He can’t watch Nico tear himself down like this.   
And then it happens. His death boy is surrounded by a horde of monsters, and he dies protecting himself. He overuses his powers and dies. He can’t watch it. But he does.   
He freaking dies!!  
He is sooooo going to get it. Let that idiot come down. He was so going to kill him.  
And when he sees him. He lets it go. He places a well – deserved punch on his face. And then drags him back to his house.  
After closing the door, he pins him up against it, anger burning in his eyes.  
“I go through so much pain, so that you hate me, and don’t follow me here, and live your life and you do what? You come down here just a week after I die!!”  
Nico is completely, thoroughly confused, but he manages to say, “It’s okay. I won’t get in your way. I will stay away from … mmmphhh” The rest of his words are swallowed by Will’s lips on his. “Shut up you idiot.” Will mumbles against his lips.  
Nico pushes him back.  
“YOU BREAK UP WITH ME AND THEN KISS ME WHILE CALLING ME AN IDIOT? WHAT THE HADES?? I mean no need to play around with me anymore…. Like I won’t come in your way… ouch!! ” Will hits him on his head.  
“You are still as dense as you were then, aren’t you death boy? I lied to you, so that you tried living and moving on with your life.”  
“Ohh… but Lee and Michael and the other…” Nico mumbles.  
“They lied to you too cause I asked them too.”  
“Why would you do that?” oh boy. Nico is angry. Super angry.  
“Cause I love you. And I know for a fact that you would have done the same if the situation was reverse.”  
Nico glares at him cause he knows that that is the truth.  
“You are wearing my hoodie.” He states angrily.   
“So are you.”  
“You are annoying.”  
“So are you.”  
“Ughhhh… I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t and you know it.”  
Nico just grumbles and pulls Will down by the scruff of his neck, and kisses him. Hard. All the week’s worries and tensions and anxiety and sadness flowing between them. Will replies back with equal fervour. He missed his death boy. A lot. And he had been dying to kiss him (again no pun intended). So hey, who could blame him? Will pulls him closer to himself. As close as possible, holding onto him for dear life, as Nico pushes his hands up into his hair, not ready to let go anytime soon. But they needed air. Much needed air.  
“You have a lot to payback for all the trouble you caused me sunshine.” Nico says as he smirks and pushes Will back, and goes up to his kitchen (his kitchen. Hell yeah, is he dominating! Fight me if you think otherwise. Though he lets Will name the house Solace – Di Angelo. It did have a nice ring to it. *shrugs*) to cook something for himself.  
And Will is all ready to pay him back, in every which way possible. (*wink wink*)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo!!! tell me whether you liked it? Loved it? Comment down below. I don’t know whether I should make a part 2 of this fic or not. Depends on you guys. Share your love peeps! Love ya!!


End file.
